Light-emitting diode (LED) display devices have broad applications in the display field. Generally, LED display devices are fabricated by using a low-temperature polysilicon process. Due to process non-uniformity, LED display devices may have non-uniform threshold voltages for driving transistors in pixel units, resulting in a non-uniform display.